


Sweet Dreams

by MagicSalad



Series: Get Fucked [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSalad/pseuds/MagicSalad
Summary: The first thing Shiro discovered about shared cells was that they could fit up to fifty individuals.The second thing, was that almost all of the prisoners were sex crazed.





	Sweet Dreams

Another fight. Another win. Shiro thought as he was thrown back into his shared cell. It had been god knows how long since he'd last seen Matt and he wished to know what had happened to him. The bodies in the cell moved out of his way as he made it over to his usual spot, a corner right at the back, nobody bothered him. Half of them were scared of him and the other respected him. 

As his back made contact with the wall, he slid down it until he was on his ass with a sigh. It felt good to finally sit. He sat silently and undisturbed until he felt something rub against his arm. Grey eyes shot open to look up at an alien face. Suddenly a wave of a calm relief washed over him, he felt a gentle nudge in the back of his head. He relaxed at the familiar feeling of Tanok in his head and welcomed the presence of his recently found friend. Tanok purred to him, he could feel the rumbling through his arm and in his mind, it was pleasant. They both sat there, taking in each other's presence and happy that the other had survived another day. It was more than pleasant. It was gentle and calm, peaceful. 

However, other prisoners had very different ways of unwinding. The first thing Shiro discovered about shared cells was that they could fit up to fifty individuals. The second thing, was that almost all of the prisoners were sex crazed. 

Everyday he'd witness aliens masturbating, having sex, threesomes, orgies. He's seen more dicks than in his entire life and discovered positions that would be physically impossible for the human body. It was a chain reaction. Someone who had long since lost any sense of public decency would start it, they'd get horney and pleasure themselves to their hearts content. The sound of their actions and their pleasured moans and squeaks and trills would sink into the groins of others and suddenly, there's a dozen mutual masturbations going on and others ploughing deep into the person that was sitting beside them. 

He'd be lying if he said it didn't affect him. A few times he's felt a burning ache that he needs to relieve, the warm coil that grows and grows until it's all he can feel. He can feel it right now. Somewhere else in the cell there's a few going at it. He can hear them. The hard slaps of bodies. Their moans pull at him, his cock gets harder with every pleasured trill. Everything starts to feel a little warmer, he feels a desperate need to touch, to be touched. Shiro breathes out heavily through his nose as he imagines hands holding his chest, griping his cock and moving in such sweet ways. 

Everything is enhanced. Thoughts of pleasure trickle down from his head to his groin. There's a soft touch on his cock that almost makes him gasp and a gentle grasp of his tits that makes him lean into the touch. That's when he feels a pleasured growl in his head and soft feathers on his face and neck. He opened his eyes to look at the huge disk like 'face' of Tanok. His head was almost the size of Shiro's torso, large black feathers fan out from a 'bony mask' that almost create a crown or crest and the top, with blue seemingly iridescent patterns on the ends. The two vertical markings on the mask are shaped like eyes and are as black as a black hole, they seem to bore into him as if they were eyes. Somehow without noticing, Tanok or Shiro had moved himself closer to the alien. Tanok was hunched over him as he was much larger than Shiro who barley came to him chest, a fact that only made him feel hotter. 

For a moment, he had forgotten that Tanok and his species were completely telepathic and that he was in his head when Shiro's thoughts had took a turn. However, he didn't feel regret or an ounce of shame, instead, he pulled Tanok further into his mind. Reaching up, he laced his fingers into the feathers. Softer than anything on Earth, they seemed to melt and easily bend in his hand yet they were solid in a way Shiro couldn't describe. The action pulled a noise from Tanok's throat that really, really turned Shiro on. Again. Tanok moaned in his head. His body arched with the alien as he felt his pleasure. Their minds were connected, their pleasure was shared and felt as if it was their own and it was addictive. _Again. Again. Again_. This time, Shiro couldn't tell who was begging. 

Shiro rolled his head to the side and Tanok happily burrowed his head into his neck, his feathers danced on Shiro's sensitive skin. Shiro gripped harder on the feathers and pulled as Tanok squeezed his left tit. The growl that was ripped from his throat made Shiro moan and buck. _More. More._ Suddenly, Shiro was on Tanok's lap, his long legs spread his and his knees locked Shiro's in place. Tanok started to rub harder on Shiro's crotch, palming his cock which was straining against his leotard. Shiro didn't hold back his moans, they were lost anyway in the sound of many others. Using his grip on Shiro's cock and chest, Tanok pulled him down on his lap and right on to his own cock. His mind lit up, collectively feeling Tanok's cock on his ass and his own weight rubbing against Tanok's crotch. He could feel it straining again his own leotard and couldn't help grinding against it. 

With his back to Tanok's chest, Shiro grinded hard on him. The larger alien rewarding him with a firmer hold on his bulge. He wanted more. He wanted, he needed the others cock. In his ass, in his hand or in his mouth. Tanok purred. 

Swiftly, Shiro unhooked his legs from Tanok's knees and turned to straddle him. The new angle was heavenly on their dicks. With his fingers gripping Tanok's feathers tightly he began to hump and grind. Now it was Tanok's turn to mewl and buck under him. His three fingered hands grasped at his ass, Shiro moaned as his cheeks were given a tight squeeze. He almost missed it, a line seemed to appear under the mask. Shiro thought he was seeing things until Tanok opened his mouth. 

He'd never opened his mouth before or at least never around Shiro. He thought that he didn't even have one. However, before his eyes, Shiro watched and didn't stop what he was doing. Thin, sharp teeth that were nearly as long as Shiro's fingers seemed to materialise from nothing and a long blue tongue, iridescent like his feather markings, poked out over the side of his mouth as he panted. He felt Tanok trail one of his hands up his back and under the crop top. Shiro stopped moving as Tanok activated the zip that would open up the leotard. Moaning, Shiro quickly threw off the purple rag, feeling Tanok groan at Shiro letting go of his feathers. 

However, Shiro's hands weren't gone for long and he couldn't help sucking in a breath as the leotard was opened and the cold air hut his bare skin. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when two hands started grasping on to any piece of naked skin they could find. How long had it been since he was last touched? Shiro moaned as Tanok's small talons held on to him. Tanok leaned closer to him, now their chests were touching and both of their cocks grinded oh so sweetly against each other. Shiro laced his hand tightly into the feathers on Tanok's crest and hid his face in the feathers on his neck. Nuzzling into the junction between his neck and shoulders as on had ran down his back and played with his ass. Moving his other hand, he pressed his palm on to Tanok's cock. He bucked and Shiro could feel him twitching and straining and it made his mouth water. _Off_. Shiro growled in his mind and quickly unlocked Tanok's leotard. Loving the lust filled growl of Shiro's thoughts, Tanok happily moved Shiro off his lap to work on removing the offensive clothing. Kicking the leotard off, Shiro hungrily moved in and trailed his body. Loving the pants and bucks he was pulling from the alien as he brushed through black feathers down to his cock. It was incredibly long and flexible, with the same iridescent blue sheen to it. As he gripped it in his hands it wrapped itself around his wrist as if begging to be touched more. Shiro couldn’t help but smirk when he looked back up at Tanok who looked utterly pathetic how he panted and whimpered with every move Shiro made with his cock. 

With the smirk still on his face, he lowered himself and gave it a long lick. Power surged through him as Tanok mewled loudly, throwing his head back and gripped on to his hair. He laped up to cock, greedily sucking on it. Shiro loved how easily it went down his throat and how sweet it tasted. He gasped whilst the cock was still in his mouth when he felt a finger press every so slightly into his hole and... 

Suddenly an alarm is blaring and there’s no longer a cock in his mouth and a finger in his ass. Shiro stares up at the ceiling as the castles alarm is going off and he’s painfully hard. With a pained groan, Shiro slumped back in his bed cursing his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and would like to hear back from anyone that liked it


End file.
